


The Start of Something Good

by untapdtreasure



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with the mention of whipped cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> Danie, this one is for you, girl.

& & & & & & &

 

Goren slipped his hand down between her legs. He slowly licked the whipped cream from her luscious breasts. Once he had uncovered her nipple, he sucked on it gently. His tongue teased the nipple to a hardened peak.

 

Alex curled her hand around his cock as she stroked him long and hard. She breathed softly, "You want to fuck me, don't you baby...?"

 

Bobby grabbed her hands roughly and shoved them above her head into the waiting cuffs. "Yeah...but I got my own way of doing this..."

 

He slid his mouth down her body. He lapped at the whipped cream along the way. "This is a bit messy...but ever so much fun..." He looked up her before dipping his tongue between her legs, sucking at her sweet juices.

 

Alex squirmed under him, unable to move away. "This is mean..." she purred softly.

 

Bobby grinned up at her. "But it tastes good..." He used his tongue to tease her apart. He slid his tongue deep into her center. He let his teeth graze her clit.

 

Alex struggled against the cuffs as she arched against his mouth. "Fuck..." she breathed.

 

He smiled up at her again before sliding a finger slowly into her. "Not just yet..." He kissed her inner thigh as he slid his finger deeper, curling it just so. He felt her clench around it as she gasped in pleasure. "You like that, baby?"

 

He quickened the pace of his finger as he slid in and out of her. "Come for me, sweetheart. Come for me..." He sucked at clit gently.

 

Alex's legs locked around his head as she held his mouth in place. "Don't stop..." she demanded.

 

Bobby's cock was hard as it pressed into the bed. He sucked harder, needing her to come. He slid a second finger into her.

 

Alex's breathing was labored as she cascaded closer and closer to climax. She arched against his mouth with one final thrust as she came hard.

 

Bobby eagerly lapped at her juices as he removed his fingers from inside her heat. He buried his face in her wetness. He moaned softly at the taste of her.

 

Alex's legs trembled as she came down from her orgasm. Her hands struggled against the cuffs. "Let me go..." she whispered.

 

Bobby lifted his head. His chin was covered in her juices. He slowly kissed his way up her body. She trembled with each kiss, and he liked that. He finally reached her mouth. He kissed her long and hard, allowing her to taster herself.

 

She moaned into his mouth, sucking at his tongue. She turned her head away. "Let me go."

 

Bobby studied her for a moment then conceded. He reached up and undid the cuffs. "I'm not finished though..."

 

Alex met his eyes. "I know." She shoved him onto his back, straddling him.

 

Their eyes locked on one another as she slid his hands up above his head and had him secured before he even had time to think. He growled softly, "Eames, let me go."

 

Alex shook her head. "Don't call me that."

 

He frowned. "Baby...Alex..." He did not like being tied down, not even by a beautiful lady.

 

Alex searched his eyes. "Do you trust me?"

 

Bobby was torn then. He finally nodded and lifted his hips slightly, trying to get her in position. "Yes..."

 

Alex shook her head and moved off him. "I have something special planned for you..."

 

He looked at her with anticipation. "I...like what?"

 

She kissed him hard and slow before slowly making a trail down his body with her tongue. Once she reached her destination, she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. She slowly took him inside her mouth.

 

He arched against her mouth, pushing deeper. She kneaded his balls gently with one hand. She loved giving him pleasure like this. She loved watching him lose control. She sucked hard then soft.

 

He struggled against the cuffs now. He cursed softly. "Just give me one hand, Alex...please..." he begged.

 

Alex pulled him out of her mouth and smiled. "You wouldn't give me the same courtesy..."

 

He closed his eyes as her mouth surrounded him again. He moaned. It took everything in him not to pump in and out of her mouth. She felt that good.

 

She looked up, watching his reaction. Her hand slid up his body to toy with his nipple. She watched him struggle. Her heat ached to have him buried deep inside her. She pulled him out of her mouth with a pop. "What is that you want, baby? Tell me..."

 

He met her eyes. "I think we both know what I want..." His cock pulsed as she played with his balls.

 

Alex licked her lips, darting her tongue out to tease the head of his cock. "This?"

 

He shook his head almost violently. "Alex...Eames..."

 

Alex's eyes grew darker. "You don't call me that...not here." Her mouth circled just the head, sucking hard.

 

He whispered, "Alex...my Alex..."

 

Their eyes locked as she pulled her mouth from him. "You want to be inside me?"

 

He tried to move her body up him with his feet and legs. "Sweet Jesus, yes..." he growled.

 

She moved to straddle him, positioning him at her entrance. She had planned to slide slowly down onto him, but he counteracted and buried himself to the hilt. "No more teasing."

 

Alex had to steady herself by placing her hands flat on his chest. She clenched around him. He was hard. She was wet. "Fuck..." she growled.

 

The motion was slow and easy at first, then hard and fast. She could feel each thrust against her cervix. Her head rocked back as her climax descended. She dug her nails into his chest, marking him.

 

It was all she could do to stay conscious. He had always been an amazing lover. He always knew just what she needed and how far to take it. She struggled through her climax filled brain to focus on him. She reached up, unlocking the cuffs, giving him free reign.

 

He turned them quickly, placing her on her stomach. He positioned himself behind her, sliding into her wet heat again and again. He was so close. He kissed her shoulder, sucking hard. He growled in her ear. "Do you like that, baby? I know you do...Tell me how much..."

 

Alex's whole body was alive and on fire. She rasped. "Harder..."

 

He gave it to her harder and deeper. He was so close. "Jesus, baby...I'm gonna..."

 

Alex clenched her muscles around him. "Yes, baby...yes...come..."

 

He could not hold back any longer as he buried himself deep inside her and came hard. He continued until he was spent. He kissed her shoulder, careful to keep his full weight from crushing her. "Baby..."

 

Alex trembled. "I know..."

 

He slowly turned onto his back, taking her hand. "Come here..." He drew her against his chest, kissing her sweaty temple. "I love you, Alex..." He drew her wrist up, kissing it gently. "Did I hurt you?"

 

Alex lifted her head, searching his eyes. She shook her head in answer. "I love you too..." She kissed him tenderly. "It was perfect."


End file.
